


The Flower Boy

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Soul Brothers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: There was a boy, a florist.He is a bubbly kid but doesn't know his pastHe was living on his own when he was a kid.But there was a kind people who took him in.They treat him good and take care of him as if he was their own.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Soul Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808191





	The Flower Boy

**Prologue: The Snow Storm**

There was a snowstorm brewing in the night sky one fateful night.  
Everybody is inside their homes waiting for the storm to pass by.  
Everyone is trying to sleep despite the howling wind that vibrates their windows and houses.

Some of the children are crying while some of the children are trying to be brave for the sake of the younger ones.  
The adults are trying hard as possible to fixed their houses to make it intact until the storm has passed.  
While the other adults are trying to calm down the distress crying children.

While the others are trying their best to retain some normalcy by doing all the things they've always done every night.  
Like preparing the food, cleaning the dishes, and preparing the beds.  
All was silent except for some sniffling of the kids.  
The snowstorm last for several hours.

Until at the middle of the night of the snowstorm, there was a loud banging at the door in one of the houses.  
Everyone at that house stop all what they were doing while listening if they were just imagining it.  
They wait for a seconds and there it was again, a loud banging on the door can be heard again despite the loud howling of the wind outside the house.

One of the woman in the house is trying to get up from the bed to get the door.

But one of the older kids came up running to open up the door but one of the older men is fast enough to catch the kid and stop him in his tracks to get the door.

The kid look at him with a frown on his face and a defiant look that says, what now looks.  
But the man just look calmly at the kid and brought him back to one of the woman and says,

"Stay here, I'll go get the door. No matter what, don't go down there unless I says so. Do you understand?“

But the kid just look up at the man and keep staring.  
But the man hold his stare until the kid gives him a nod.

"Good boy" he says and he ruffles the kids hair and walk out to get the door.

The man carefully peel off the curtain a bit to see who it was but it was so dark.  
It's hard to see outside but he manage to catch a silhoutte of a person.  
He tried to see in the peep hole of the door if there was really a person standing there before deciding to open up the door a bit slowly.

And there it was, a bundle of something in a basket.  
He was really sure that there was a person standing there a while ago before opening the door but now all he sees is a bundle of basket.  
He tried to peek at it but stared in shocked when he saw that it was in fact a baby in a bundle of clothing.

His initial shocks render him speechless and he just stared at the baby.

All was silent except for the loud ticking of the clock.  
The kid is getting nervous and impatient.  
And he is the kid who never just sits down when he knows there might something happens.  
So, he does what needs to be done.

He only recovers from his shocks when the kid from the beginning came barreling onto his legs and trying to see what was going on.

"Hey, I said don't come in here until I says so." he scold the kid but then remembers the baby in a basket outside their door.

He instantly pick up the basket and close the door behind him and brought the basket inside and called his wife for help to bring a towel, water and a blanket.

While the kid from the beginning stood there frozen watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"What is going in here?" says the wife came running after the kids departure suddenly concern but when she looked upon the sight in front of her, she already knows what to do.

"Bring him to our bedroom." she said to her husband and he nods to her while preparing the things they might needed.

"Son, will you look out for your younger siblings for us." she says to the kid while passing him by and the kid silently nod and going off to the rooms of his siblings.

The husband and wife trying their best to take care of the baby while whispering some things they concern about the baby.

"What should we do about the baby?" she ask her husband, concerned of how can someone leave a baby like that.

"When the storm has pass, we will report it to the city hall for the missing baby. If no one comes and no one took the baby. We can take care of him for a while." he said it with convictions.

"What about the children?" she asked concern about the reactions of the children.

"We will explain it to them about the baby and I'm sure they will accept him. And I wouldn't be surprise if they wanted to adopt the baby." he said with a chuckle, imagining the scenario playing on his mind makes him smile the brighter.

Not knowing that was the day that will change their lives forever.


End file.
